Personal mobile devices, such as smart phones, typically include a touch screen that has a thin glass substrate and touch sensors disposed behind the thin glass substrate to detect the touch of a user at the glass substrate. The housing of the device has a perimeter region or bezel that overlaps and circumscribes the perimeter edge of the glass substrate. For example, FIG. 1 shows a known smart phone 10 with the glass substrate 12 received in the housing 14, whereby the housing or bezel 14a of the housing circumscribes and overlaps the perimeter edge of the glass substrate. The bezel portion is rounded to provide the desired radius of curvature around the glass substrate.